


let your heart run child like horses in the wild

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: A Thousand Lives [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Horseback Riding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dressage rider Levi meets jumper Eren and they’re gay and there are horses</p>
            </blockquote>





	let your heart run child like horses in the wild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Themoonshalldie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themoonshalldie/gifts).



> This is one of three presents for the lovely Themoonshalldie's birthday~ He gave me several prompts after some prodding and I, of course, being the horse fanatic that I am gravitated to this one right away. I hope you like it, hun <3
> 
> Details that didn't get put in this fic:
> 
> -[Levi’s horse is a dressage champion whose show name is Last Resort and she's around 5'8](http://sylvanfarmauction.com/sites/sylvanfarmauction.com/files/AlbertoConf.jpg?1367306223)  
> -[Eren's horse is around 5'4](http://www.avalonappaloosas.com/webart/gallery/24.jpg)  
> -Eren begs everyone for help cleaning Titan's spots and is usually--lovingly--hated for it  
> -Eren first meets Levi via a horse show and admires him from afar  
> -Levi eventually notices and romance ensues
> 
> [Dressage example](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DcDLLxgWa_Y)
> 
> [Show Jumping example](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jwpn174sdI0)

The arena is filled with the bodies of spectators, every seat taken. The benches host dozens of people crammed up against each other, braving the chill of November to get a glimpse at the champions that run through the jump ridden sand. The sun blazes bright above them, though Levi cannot seem to feel it. Bundled up as he is in his jacket and scarf, a beanie forced onto his head (he’d complained fiercely about that, Eren knew he hated the restricted feeling of hats) he is still somehow cold. Part of him knows it is the nerves; the other is too shaky to care.

_(“You’re making Titan nervous,” Eren scolded. There had been mirth in his eyes despite the words and Levi could remember thinking rather petulantly that it wasn’t fair that Eren looked so good in a show jacket._

_Torn from both worrying over his boyfriend and admiring him, Levi scowled, fingers curling against the appaloosa’s nose nudging at his hands. “Someone’s got to be nervous,” he’d groused. “if not you then the horse. He’ll give you some sense if you think about doing anything stupid.”_

_“Didn’t you once say show jumping was a sport of stupid?” The brunette grinned. He’d tugged his helmet down over his unruly hair, checking his reflection in the trailer mirror one more time before going over to Levi. Taking the male’s shaking hands in his own, he’d squeezed gently. “I’ll be fine, Levi.”_

_“I’ll believe that when you cross the finish line unscathed,” Levi told him. Even still he’d squeezed Eren’s hands back, those calloused hands he knew so well covered by Eren’s show gloves._

_“I will,” Eren promised. “and I’ll have a nice new paycheck to use to take you out to dinner with.”)_

Looking back on it, Levi cared less and less about the paycheck by the second. Ten of the twenty qualifiers had already gone and with a freak accident that had had one of them sprawled out on the sand at an odd angle Levi was even more anxious than ever. Eren could be reckless when it came to competitions. He was always both aware of Titan’s limits and yet somehow pushing his own. There had been more times than once when horse and rider had taken a sudden turn or jumped at an angle that had seemed to defy the laws of gravity. Levi always both hated and adored watching them. Hated for the way his heart climbed into his throat when Titan’s legs stretched to clear the distance; for the way Eren twisted to get the lead; for the way they flew around corners, so tight it looked like they would fall. And loved for the way Eren came alive in the show ring; for the way Titan swished his tail as if daring the onlookers to mock him for his size; for the way Eren looked to him after every finish line, bright and proud and so lovely it hurt.

Levi hated the danger Eren so easily danced around but he would never be able to ask Eren to stop. Just as Eren could never ask him, even if Levi’s sport could be admittedly less dangerous.

_(“You scared me to death,” Eren breathed, staring up at Levi with huge eyes._

_Levi patted Beauty’s neck—Eren had given him shit for that name when they’d first met though Levi hadn’t taken it lying down. He wasn’t going to take the mockery of someone whose horse’s barn name was_ Snuffles _—the sweat slick fur of her coat wetting his gloves. “She’s just excited to be back in work, that’s all,” he shrugged. “I was fine.”_

_“She almost fell on top of you, Levi,” Eren panicked, hands fluttering nervously. Beauty nudged her nose into his side and he took to stroking her forelock instead. “You looked so small, she was—_ ow _!”_

_Beauty jumped at the shout, dancing to the side. Levi fixed him with an unimpressed stare, calming her with a gentle pat. He readjusted his reins and whip as he did so. It’d been an odd angle to smack Eren’s ass but he’d done it. “Call me small one more time, asshole.”_

_Eren grimaced, rubbing at his stinging skin. “It wasn’t an insult.  I was just… I was worried about you,” he grumbled._

_“How do you think I feel every time you step in the ring?” had been Levi’s reply._

_Eren had had no answer to that.)_

The loudspeaker came to life as a new pair took to the gate. Levi’s breath caught when he saw the familiar spotted flank of Titan— _(“Snuffles,” Eren insisted. “Just say it once with me. Ready? Snuff--”)._ He saw Armin’s blonde hair next, the trainer giving Eren’s leg a pat before they took off into the ring. They circled the ring, waiting for the judge to ring the bell so that they could start.

Titan’s gait was flashy, head high and ears perked. More than once Levi had thought he’d be a good dressage horse—and had even tried him out through some maneuvers—but he loved to jump far too much. Eventing maybe would suit him if it really came down to it, but there were no hands more perfect for him than Eren’s.

_(“You look good,” Eren called, grinning brightly at the sight of Levi cantering circles around him. Beauty stood calm and still beneath him, watching her owner put Titan through the paces. “A little strange not on Beauty, but good.”_

_“And you look like you’re standing still,” Levi remarked, sending Titan across the ring on a half pass. He stopped in front of Eren, patting the appaloosa when he stood square. “Too much horse for you?”_

_“Not at all,” Eren laughed, combing fingers through Beauty’s long mane. Levi could cut it for better braiding but he liked it too much long to do so. “You’re just gorgeous, is all.”)_

The bell rang and Eren was off. Titan looked so small against the jumps. At 1.5 meters the poles were almost as tall as the appaloosa’s head. Levi’s breath caught as they went through the first line of jumps, Titan’s legs stretching impossibly as he arched. There had been many photographers that had focused on The Titan’s Revenge. Levi had a couple favorites tucked away in his office, unable to help but admire the perfect tuck of Titan’s legs or the perfect position of Eren’s body.

Horse and rider tore through the arena as the timer counted up the seconds. The eyes of spectators went from clock to rider and back but Levi only had eyes for the pair in the ring. They were halfway through now, coming around the bend of an oxer that was so wide Levi thought for sure Titan’s legs would hit a pole. A murmur of excitement rose in the crowd when he landed clean, and slowly Levi’s worry turned to exaltation. He glanced to the clock for a brief moment, hands curling into fists. Titan was fast. With a clean round so far and Armin’s strategy Eren was neck in neck with the winning time.

Worrying his bottom lip Levi watched with bated breath as Titan made the last turn, cutting between two jumps so tight Levi almost couldn’t watch to see if he fell onto his side. The thump of his heart grew louder as they continued untouched. Up they went, over another oxer, then a round top, then a simple combination, until finally they were at their last line. Levi couldn’t tell if he was breathing or not as they took that first jump, but he was when they cleared the last.

A quick look to the time had a grin breaking free across his lips, and Levi felt a burst of laughter bubble up from his chest. Eren had beaten the winning time.

* * *

The rest of the show passed by fast. There had been eight other competitors after Eren, but none had managed to beat his time. Levi had watched as one horse, Roaring Thunder, had eaten up the arena only to come out of the last line with two faults, ruining his chance at the top spot. Time and a clean round were two hard things to balance, but that day Eren had done it.

The crowd roared as Eren trotted into the ring on Titan’s back, smile blinding. The judges donned the appaloosa in a blanket and put a blue ribbon around his neck. Titan stood patiently throughout it all, almost posing for photos.

When the time came for Eren to do a victory lap he headed straight for Levi, who stood as close to the arena as he could get.

“Congratulations,” Levi grinned, leaning over the railing. “You didn’t kill yourself.”

Eren laughed breathlessly. There was a wicked gleam in his eyes as he judged the distance between Levi and his place on Titan. Levi barely had the chance to question just what was going through his boyfriend’s head before Eren was stealing his lips in a kiss. Titan had landed back onto his front feet by the time Levi had realized what had happened. “You—“ Levi started in disbelief.

“Told you I’d get a check to take you out to dinner with,” Eren called back to him through his laughter, trotting Titan off.

The raven gaped after him. “That’s an awful lot of food!” He finally managed, unsure if Eren could even hear him at that point.

The smile Eren flashed up at the sky somehow made him think he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Ending scene inspired by this [picture](http://iwasstolenfromthestart.tumblr.com/post/144330781857) and title inspired by Home We'll Go by Walk Off The Earth


End file.
